Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe)
Wonder Woman is actually the alias and the other identity of Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and Zeus. She also serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent. A century later, she helped the alien superhero Superman and co-founded the valiant Justice League with the vigilante Batman and she is the quaternary protagonist of the 2016 movie and the second installment in the DC film universe, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. She is appearing as the titular main protagonist in her 2017 standalone film ,and returns as one of the main protagonists in the upcoming Justice League. She is portrayed by the Israeli model and actress Gal Gadot, who also portrayed Gisele Yashar. Early Life Diana was born approximately 5,000 thousands years ago (in the 2980s BCE), on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian god Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. In the films Wonder Woman TBA Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Coming Soon after the film's release. Justice League She will also return in the crossover cinematic adaptation of Justice League. Personality Diana is described as a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equality, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons with outrage why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity and Earth's protection. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. ** Superhuman Leaps: Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances. * Superhuman Speed: While not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, Wonder Woman can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. * Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman's stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. * Superhuman Durability: Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. She generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor and signature bulletproof bracelets of submission. ** Healing Factor: In rare instances when she is hurt, Wonder Woman is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. * Superhuman Senses: Wonder Woman, due to her Amazon physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced. * Longevity: Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years old, and having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Wonder Woman is also an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (superior to even Batman), a master of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience. She is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, rivaled only by her mother Hippolyta. This makes Wonder Woman capable of effectively holding her own even against more powerful opponents, such as Superman, Ares and Doomsday. * Expert Swordswoman: Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles, including those of World War I. * Expert Rider: Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. Equipment * Battle armor: Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. * Bracelets of Submission: Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. * Lasso of Truth: A specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. * Shield: A magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. * Sword: A magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. * Glasses: Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human being during World War I. Relationships Family * Zeus - Father * Hippolyta - Mother * Ares-Half- brother * Athena-Half-sister * Antiope-aunt Allies * Themysciran Amazons ** Artemis ** Orana ** Lieutenant Menalippe-combat instructs mentor ** Penthesilea ** Euboea ** Egeria ** Epione ** Senator Arcantha ** Venelia * World War I Allied Powers ** Steve Trevor - possible love interest ** Sameer ** Chief Napi ** Charlie * Etta Candy - friend and sidekick * Justice League ** Superman - ally and teammate ** Batman - ally and teammate ** Aquaman ** Flash ** Cyborg ** Green Lantern Enemies * Lex Luthor * Doomsday * Ares-Archenemy,Half-brother and victim * Doctor Poison/Isabel Maru * World War I Central Powers ** Imperial German Army *** General Erich Ludendorff-rival and victim *** German soldiers/Huns * Unknown creatures from unknown worlds (as she has mentioned having killed many malicious beings from worlds other than earth) ** Darkseid ** Steppenwolf ** Parademons Behind the Scenes * On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League Part One. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. * Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. * First live action movie debut of the character. * Wonder Woman's nature as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta comes the New 52 version of her origin. Trivia * Gal Gadot is the first Israeli actress to portray Wonder Woman. Link *Wonder Woman in DC Extended Universe Wiki Category:Justice League Members Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Demigods Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Knights Category:Universal Protection Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Femme Fatale Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Titular Category:Determinators Category:Tomboys Category:Female Category:Super Hero Category:Princess Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Feminists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Category:Misguided Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Archenemy Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Master Combatants Category:Paragon Category:The Chosen One Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:World War 2 Heroes